Sing What You Can't Say
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's Casper High's Annual Talent Show and Danny and Sam are performing in it. Against Paulina and Dash. And Paulina will do anything to make sure Danny and Sam don't win. Will this Talent Show tear Sam and Danny apart forvever? Or bring them closer?
1. The Talent Show

**As promised, here is my Danny Phantom story, **_**Sing What You Can't Say**_**. This story is gonna be a little _High School Musical 2_-ish. But that will happen later on in the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Danny! Sam is here!" Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, shouted upstairs. Danny Fenton groaned and retreated under the covers so that only his messy black hair was visible. While trying to drift back to sleep, Danny failed to hear the sound of combat boots making his way up the stairs and the door to his.

"Danny, wake up, we're gonna be late for school," said the voice of his friend Samantha 'Sam' Manson.

"Five more minutes," Danny groaned.

"Danny, come on," said Sam, trying to pull the covers off of him. Danny held on tight to the covers.

"That's it," said Sam, "You asked for it."

"Asked for what?" Danny asked, peeking his head out from under the covers just when Sam pushed back his curtains on his window, allowing sunlight to flood into the room.

"The light!" cried Danny dramatically, retreating back under his covers.

"Danny seriously," Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," Danny groaned.

"Good," said Sam, leaving the room, "And hurry up before we're late." Danny dragged himself out of bed, washed up and put on his usual red and white sneakers, jeans and white short with red on the sleeves and a red dot in the middle. Grabbing his book bag, Danny ran downstairs and out the door, shouting by to his mom and dad. Sam was sitting on the steps leading up to his house.

"I'm ready," Danny yawned.

"Finally," said Sam, "Let's go." They had to practically run to get to school on time and stepped into homeroom just as the late bell rang.

"Why were you two so late?" Tucker asked as Danny took his seat next to Tucker and Sam took her seat next to Danny.

"I overslept," Danny said.

"Class, quiet down," said Mr. Lancer, "I want to announce the Annual Casper High talent show in two weeks. Sign the paper in my desk if you want to participate." Several students stood up to sign it. Paulina stood, but instead of going to Mr. Lancer's desk, she walked over to Danny.

"Oh Danny!" she said. Danny groaned. Sure, he use to like Paulina, but now he liked…someone else **(coughSamcough)**. And Paulina was just plain annoying.

"Hi Danny," said Paulina, leaning on Danny's desk.

"Hi, Paulina," said Danny.

"So, Danny, I was wondering," said Paulina, running her hand up and down Danny's arm, "Do you want to perform in the talent show with me?" Paulina shot Sam a look as if to say _na na I took your man. _

"Uhhhh, I can't," said Danny nervously.

"But why not?" said Paulina with a pout.

"Because," Danny looked around the room as if the answer would pop out from under a desk. Danny's eyes landed on Sam.

"I'm performing with Sam!" he lied.

"You are?" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Really," said Paulina, frowning, "Then go sign the sheet." With no choice, Danny and Sam slowly rose out of their seats and walked over to Mr. Lancer's desk, Paulina following closely behind.

"Why did you say that?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"It was all I could think of," Danny whispered back. They reached Mr. Lancer's desk and Paulina watched closely as they signed their names on the sheet of paper.

**So there's chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Watching the Movie

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, High School Musical 2 or the songs _Fabulous, Gotta Go My Own Way _or _Everyday._

"Danny, I can't believe you said that to Paulina," said Sam at lunch, "You know I don't do talent shows. They're nothing but popularity contests."

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Danny said.

"3,956 more times should do it," said Sam, taking a bite of her salad.

"Look at the bright side," said Tucker, "The talent show is on the last day on school. So if you lose, Paulina won't be able to rub it in your face until the next school year." Sam and Danny glared at him.

"I know, not helping," Tucker said, "So what are you two going to do for the talent show? I heard that Paulina is performing a song with Dash and some friends."

"Sam, why don't we do a song?" Danny suggested.

"Maybe," said Sam, "But I refuse to dance."

"Yeah, I don't dance either," Danny agreed.

"Hey, that gives me an idea," said Tucker, "Why don't you do a song from _High School Musical 2_?"

"Oh no," said Sam, "I'm not gonna be one of those High School Musical fanatics."

"Actually, it's a pretty good movie," said Danny. Sam looked at him oddly.

"Nothing else was on TV," Danny said, defending himself, "Why don't you some over after school and watch it? Jazz brought it on DVD last week."

"Fine," said Sam reluctantly, "We better head to math." The three friends stood up, threw out the remains of their lunch and made their way to math. On the way, the sound music and singing floated out of the auditorium.

"That sounds like Paulina," said Tucker. The three of them made their way to the auditorium. Paulina and Dash were on stage, practicing a dance routine that Danny, Sam and Tucker guessed were for the talent show.

"Okay guys, let's try that again from the chorus," Paulina instructed, pressing a button on a nearby radio, allowing music to float out of it. Dash, Paulina, and three of Paulina's friends **(these three will just be called **_**girls **_**in the song)** sung along to it:

_Dash and girls: She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request _

_All things fabulous _

_Bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous _

_Is that so wrong?_

_  
Fabulous pool_

_Paulina: Ew_

_Dash and girls: Fabulous splash_

_Paulina: Read my lips_

_Dash and girls: Fabulous parties_

_Even fabulous trash_

_Fabulous fashion_

_Paulina: No_

_Dash and girls: And fabulous bling_

_Paulina: Yeah_

_Dash and girls: She's got to have fabulous everything_

_Paulina: Nothing to discuss_

_Everything's got to be perfect_

_For me_

"She's good," said Tucker.

"Really good," said Danny.

"I really don't want to do this," said Sam.

"Did you know that this year they're giving out an award for the best performance?" Tucker said. Danny and Sam glared at him

"I know, not helping," Tucker said.

**At Danny's House**

Sam was making popcorn in Danny's kitchen as Danny searched for the _High School Musical 2 _in the living room

"Jazz, where did you put _High School Musical 2_?!" Danny shouted upstairs.

"Did you check on the coffee table?!" Jazz shouted downstairs. Danny looked at the coffee table and there sat _High School Musical_.

"Found it!" he said. Sam came in with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch.

"Let the torture commence," she said. Danny laughed.

"It's not that bad," he said, sitting next to her, hitting play on the remote. Sam remained quiet during the movie. She didn't say any sarcastic comments. She did say that Sharpay reminded her of Paulina. And Danny did catch her tapping her fingers in rhythm with some of the songs. About halfway through the movie, Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder, oblivious to the red that stained his cheeks when she did so. Danny did however see a tear fall down her face during _Gotta Go My Own Way._

"Sam, are you…_crying_?" Danny asked. Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No," she said with a sniffle.

"You are," said Danny.

"Well it's a sad song okay," Sam said. Danny smiled down at her and put his arm around her. Sam blushed.

"D-Danny, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Comforting you," said Danny with a grin, "Is it working?"

"Yeah," said Sam quietly. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"So what did you think?" said Danny asked once the movie was over.

"It wasn't _that _bad," Sam admitted.

"So which song do you want to sing?" Danny asked. Sam thought for a minute.

"I like that song Troy and Gabriella sung at the talent show," Sam said.

"_Everyday_?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that one," said Sam.

"Then that'll be our song," said Danny with a smile, "Why don't we practice tomorrow in the auditorium after school?"

"Sure," said Sam, "Anyway, I better get home before my parents call the SWAT team to search for me." Sam picked up her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Danny walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Sam said, walking down the steps from Danny's house.

"See ya," said Danny. And he watched Sam as she walked down the sidewalk. That is until Jazz came downstairs and said, "Danny, what are you staring at."

"S-Staring," said Danny nervously, "Who said, I was staring? I'm not staring. What makes you think I was staring? I wasn't staring at anything." Jazz raised her eyebrow.

"Yeaaaaah," she said slowly "Sure,".

**So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	3. Practice

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _Everyday_.**

Sam sat on the stage, waiting on the auditorium for Danny. Who was late. 30 minutes late to be exact. She was keeping her self busy by listening to _Everyday _on her black iPod nano, reading the lyrics to the song that she had printed off the internet yesterday. She had downloaded it last night. She was disturbed however when Paulina appeared in the doorway of the auditorium.

"Yoo-hoo, Sammy," she said in a sickenly sweet voice, sauntering over to Sam. Sam took one of the earphones out of her ear.

"One, don't call me Sammy," said Sam, "And two, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why you were sitting here all by yourself," Paulina said, sitting next to her.

"I'm waiting for Danny if you must know," said Sam.

"He's late?" Paulina asked, all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Maybe," Sam mumbled.

"Maybe he just forgot," said Paulina.

"Maybe you should leave before I bash your face in," said Sam.

"I'm just saying," said Paulina with a shrug, "Maybe he doesn't want to perform with you in the talent show. Suddenly, Danny came running into the auditorium.

"Sam I'm _so _sorry I'm late," Danny apologized, "Paulina locked me in the janitor's closet." Sam glared at Paulina.

"Wow, look at the time," said Paulina checking her pink watch, "I better go meet Dash. We have to practice for the talent show." Paulina stood up and made a big performance of strutting out of the auditorium as if she was on the catwalk.

"Snobby little…" Sam mumbled some very unkind words under her breath.

"So we better practice," said Danny, taking a small radio out of his bag and putting a CD in it, "I was able to find the instrumental of _Everyday _online.

"And I have the lyrics," said Sam, holding up the sheets of paper, "We aren't gonna dance right?"

"Well, we're gonna have to do something," said Danny, "We can't just stand there. But we can work on that another time. Let's practice the song first." Danny took a seat next to Sam.

"So your part is first," said Sam, handing him the paper. Danny took the paper, hit play on the radio and began to sing. Sam could have sworn her heart stopped. Danny had such a great voice:

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

Sam cleared her throat before singing in a quiet voice:

_Make it last_ _forever_

_And never give it back_

_Danny: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at_

_Sam and Danny: Because this moment's really all we have_

"Whoa, we're good," said Danny, "But Sam, you have to sing a little louder. You have a great voice."

"Really," said Sam with a blush.

"Yeah, really," Danny said with a grin. Unknown to both of them, Paulina and Dash stood outside the auditorium, listening to every word Danny and Sam had said.

"Whoa, I hate to admit it, but those two are really good," said Dash.

"Dash, shut up," said Paulina, "We can't let those losers win."

"So what are we gonna do?" Dash asked. Paulina crossed her arms.

"I'll think of something," she said "Trust me. And I'll make sure that when I'm done with them, those two will hate each other's guts."

**Well, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	4. Instant Messaging

**Thanks for the great reviews! I was having a bit of writers block with this chapter, so I came up with this thing. Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the internet.**

Danny went upstairs after Sam left, sat down at his computer and went online. Tucker IMed him.

**TechnoDude3.14**: Hey Danny, what's up?

**GhostBoi7**: Nothin' much. Sam just left. We were practicing for the talent show.

**TechnoDude3.14**: What r u 2 going 2 sing?

**GhostBoi7**: _Everyday _from High School Musical 2.

**TechnoDude3.14**: Ooh, how _romantic_.

**GhostBoi7**: Shut up.

**TechnoDude3.14**: I'm not talking I'm typing.

**GhostBoi7**: rolls eyes

(_GothChick666 _has logged)

**GothChick666**: Wazzup guys.

**GhostBoi7**: Tucker's being annoying.

**TechnoDude3.14**: Am not.

**GhostBoi7**: r 2

**TechnoDude3.14**: Not.

**GhostBoi7**: 2

**TechnoDude3.14**: Not.

**GhostBoi7**: 2

**TechnoDude3.14**: Not, not, not infinity :P And use words man. Not numbers

**GothChick666**: What r u 2 arguing about anyway?

**TechnoDude3.14**: I was just saying how ur guy's song is _romantic._

**GothChick666**: (rolls eyes) It's just a song.

**TechnoDude3.14**: Uh-huh.

**GhostBoi7**: Uh-huh what?

**TechnoDude3.14**: Just uh-huh.

**GothChick666**: Hey, did you tell Tucker what Paulina did 2 u today?

**TechnoDude3.14**: What did she do?

**GhostBoi7**: Lock me in the janitor's closet.

**GothChick666**: And told me that Danny didn't want 2 perform with me. Evil little (insert unkind words here).

**TechnoDude3.14**: She probably doesn't want u 2 to win.

**GhostBoi7**: You should hear Sam's voice. It's _amazing_.

**GothChick666**: You're voice is great 2 Danny. If ghost fighting doesn't work out, you can be a singer.

**GhostBoi7**: Nah. Being a singer doesn't appeal to me.

**TechnoDude3.14**: Awww, the lovebirds are flirting.

**GhostBoi7**: (glares at _TechnoDude3.14_)

**GothChick666**: (glares at _TechnoDude3.14_)

**TechnoDude3.14**: Ya know, Valerie called me 2day. She wanted me 2 warn u 2 to watch out for Paulina. She said Paulina would do anything 2 make sure u 2 don't win.

**GothChick666**: Well 2 bad, 'cause Danny and I are gonna win.

**GhostBoi7**: Yeah :)

**GothChick666**: Hey Danny, you forgot the rule :(

**GhostBoi7**: Oh yeah, no smiley faces when ur online. Sry :)

**GothChick666**: U did it again.

**GhostBoi7**: Sry.

**GothChick666**: Thank you.

**TechnoDude3.14**: g2g. Mom's calling me to do my chores.

(_TechnoDude3.14 _has logged off)

**GhostBoi7**: I better go 2. Almost time for dinner. Yum :P

**GothChick666**: Kay. See you in school 2morrow.

**GhostBoi7**: See ya. (winks at _GothChick666_)

(_GhostBoi7 _had logged off)

**GothChick666**: (blushes) :) Oops, 4got. No smiley faces. Good thing no one was there to see that. Why am I still typing?

(_GothChick666 _has logged off)

Danny looked at his computer, smiling at the fact that he made Sam blush.

**Well, there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. Tell me what you think of Danny, Sam and Tucker's screen names. I was trying to make it fit their personality. Even the numbers. Except the number in Danny's screen name. I couldn't think of any number for him. Please Review!**


	5. Thunder Storm

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, here's chapter 5! Sorry if it sucks a bit. I'm having some writers block with this story. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _**Everyday**_

Sam had gone over to Danny's house the next day so they could practice for the talent show. Danny's parents were at some Ghost convention while Jazz had gone to the library, so Sam and Danny would be able to practice in peace. She was listening to _Everyday _on her iPod when she reached Danny's door and knocked on it. Danny answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny said, letting her in.

"I should have never told my parents I was performing in the talent show," said Sam, flopping down on the couch.

"Why?" said Danny, sitting next to her.

"My mom has been shopping since the day I told her for the perfect dress," said Sam, "And they're all pink and frilly." Sam shuddered, and then grinned, "Little does she know is that I already have my outfit picked out hidden in the back of my closet."

"What are you going to wear?" Danny asked curiously. Sam grinned at him mischievously.

"Your just gonna have to wait and see," she said.

"Aw, come on, tell me," Danny begged.

"Nope," said Sam, "You'll have to wait until the talent show to see." Eventually, the two of them began to practice, not noticing the gathering of dark clouds outside. They remained oblivious to the changing weather until a loud clap of thunder interrupted them.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Danny went to look out the window. A flash of lightning illuminated his face and the rain pounded relentlessly on the window.

"It's a thunder storm," Danny said.

"Oh great," Sam groaned. Danny knew Sam hated thunderstorms. She had been terrified of them for as long as he could remember. Danny never did find out why she was so scared of them. It was like one minute she was normal Sam and the next she was ready to hide under the table with a teddy bear. Another flash of lighting lit up the sky and the lights went out. Sam let out a little squeak of fear.

"I'm gonna go get some candles," Danny said walking toward the kitchen.

"Danny, wait," Sam said in a quiet voice, "Don't leave me." Danny sat next to Sam, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, why are you so scared of thunder storms?" Danny asked. Sam looked down, avoiding Danny's sky blue eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"It happened when I was little," said Sam, cutting off Danny, "I must have been about three or four. There was this huge thunderstorm. My parents were away on a business trip and my grandmother was asleep. I don't even know how she slept through that storm. It was so loud and the lightning kept flashing and the thunder was so loud. The power eventually went out. I stayed under my bed crying throughout the whole storm. And ever since that day, I've been terrified of thunderstorms."

"Oh Sam," said Danny. Next thing Sam knew, she was in Danny's arms. He was hugging her close to him. Sam blushed.

"If you want me to stay here, I will," Danny said. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny, melting into his embrace. The two of them sat there in the dark, listening to the booming thunder and pounding rain. But Sam wasn't scared anymore. Somehow, just being here in Danny's arms, made her feel so safe.

**Well, there's chapter 5. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The Music Inside

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _**You Are the Music in Me.**_

Over the past half hour, the storm did not let up. If anything, it had gotten worse. The wind began to rattle the windows. Sam sat on the couch with Danny, curled up into his chest. Danny could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Why don't we do something to get your mind off the storm?" Danny suggested.

"Like what?" asked Sam in a quiet voice. Danny thought for a moment until he got an idea. Sam felt his arms tighten comfortably around her as he sung in her ear:

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Makes you listen. There's a reason_

_When you dream, there's a chance you'll find _

_A little laughter _

_Or happy ever after_

Danny nudged Sam's side.

"Sing," he said softly. Sam sung along quietly:

_Danny and Sam: You're harmony_

_To the melody_

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice, above the nose_

_And like a common friend_

_Danny: Mmm. You're pulling me_

_Sam: When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Danny: Oh, you are the music in me_

_Sam: It's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because_

_Danny and Sam: You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_Sam: It's like I knew you before we met_

_Can't explain it_

_There's no name_

_Danny and Sam: No name for it_

_I'm singing words I've never said_

_And it was easy_

_Danny: So easy_

_Danny and Sam: Because you see the real me_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice_

_Above the nose _

_And know I'm not alone_

_Sam: Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah_

_Na na na na _

_You are the music in me_

_Danny: Yeah_

"I think the storm's letting up," said Danny. The thunder and lightning had stopped and the rain was barley audible against the window. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Why don't I fly you home?" Danny suggested.

"Okay," Sam said. Transforming into Danny Phantom, Danny picked up Sam bridal style and phased through the ceiling, flying off into the light rain. It didn't take long to reach Sam's huge mansion. Danny phased into her room.

"We're her," Danny told her. But Sam didn't hear him since she had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Danny smiled down at her. He placed her gently in her bed. Pulling the covers over her body, Danny kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Sam," before flying off into the night.

**Well, there's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Dancing

**Thanks for the great reviews! I thought the last two chapters were kinda suckish, but the reviews really lifted my spirits. Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _He Said She Said_.**

The next morning, Sam opened her eyes to see she was back in her room. She must have fallen asleep while Danny flew her home. Sam closed her eyes again, thankful that it was the weekend and she could stay in bed. Closing her lilac eyes, Sam relived last night. Not the thunderstorm being scared to death part. The spending most of the night in Danny's arms part. All that ghost fighting was beginning to pay off. Sam enjoyed the feeling of Danny's strong arms around her. Sam spent a few more minutes in la-la land until the temperature of the room noticeably decreased. Sam grinned.

"Danny, I know your there," she said. Danny appeared floating above her bed in ghost form.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Danny said with a grin, sitting at the edge of Sam's bed. "What were you just thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"When I came in here, you had a dreamy look on your face," Danny said. Sam blushed. Thankfully, she was spared answering when she heard footsteps coming to her door.

"Hide," she mouthed to Danny. Danny quickly turned invisible. A second later, Sam's mother came through the door.

"Sammy-kins, I've got another dress you can wear for the talent show," her mother said, holding up a horribly bright pink frilly dressed covered with bows.

"There is no way I'm wearing that," Sam said, looking at it with disgust, sitting up in her bed.

"But Sammy, it will look great on you," her mother said.

"It looks hideous," said Sam, "And I already told you, I have a dress for the talent show."

"But Sammy, that dress is so-"

"It's fine Mom," Sam said, growing impatient, "Now can you leave." Sam's mother frowned.

"Well, I also came to tell you that your father and I are going out for brunch. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," said Sam as her mother left her room, closing the door behind her. Danny waited until the sound of her mother's footsteps disappeared before reappearing. Sam flopped back down onto her pillow.

"If I see one more pink, frilly, bowy dress, I'm gonna puke," Sam said.

"I don't think bowy is a word," Danny pointed out. Sam threw her pillow at him.

"Why don't you come over my house," Danny suggested, "We need to practice some dancing for the talent show."

"I don't wanna dance," Sam whined like a three year old.

"It won't be that bad," Danny insisted.

"Well, why don't we do it here then," Sam suggested, "There's a ballroom downstairs."

"Okay," said Danny, "I'll head back home and get the CD and radio."

"Okay, see you soon," Sam said. Danny smiled at her before flying out her window. Sam rolled out of bed, deciding to change into something more comfortable. On the way to her closet, Sam turned on her stereo. The song _He Said, She Said _by Ashley Tisdale blasted out of the speakers. Yes, Sam liked Ashley Tisdale. Her mother had brought her the CD, hoping for Sam to listen to something less…depressing. The CD sat on her dresser collecting dust, the brown-eyed face of Ashley Tisdale practically saying _Listen to me, listen to me. _Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her and she put the CD into her stereo. Quiet against her will, Sam actually liked the songs. While searching for something to wear, Sam began to sing and dance along to the song:

_Boy walk in the spot, he so fresh and_

_He got what he need to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin' _

_Ain't no question_

_Chicks like _

_Wooo_

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She blowin' your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic_

_Boys like_

_Oooh_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_He said, girl ya winnin' _

_She said, boy where you been at_

_Stop talking, lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said, you're amazing_

_She said, then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin', lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do anything to get with her_

_He'd say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playing it cool, but she's with it_

_She loving the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do, she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like_

_Oooh_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_He said, girl ya winnin' _

_She said, boy where you been at_

_Stop talking, lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said, you're amazing_

_She said, then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin', lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

The next part was Sam's favorite. It seemed to fit her feelings for Danny so right:

_One night with you_

_Boy just one night with you_

_All things we could do_

_Everyday I think of_

_One night with you_

_No one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just get together_

**With Danny**

Danny quickly grabbed the CD and radio before flying back to Sam's house. When her mansion came into view, Danny could here the distant sound of music. AS he got closer he recognized it as Ashley Tisdale's song _He Said She Said. _How could he not forget the song? When Jazz had gotten the CD, he would play it 24/7 at the loudest volume possible. He had the song stuck in his head for weeks. Danny followed the music to Sam's room. Peering through her window, Danny saw Sam dancing around her room, singing and dancing along to the song. He wondered why Sam complained about dancing. She was GREAT at it:

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Uh, what you waitin' for _

_He said, girl ya winnin' _

_She said, boy where you been at_

_Stop talking, lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said, you're amazing_

_She said, then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin', lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Give it to me babay_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

"Hi Sam," said Danny, appearing behind her. Sam practically jumped out of her skin and placed a hand over her frantically beating heart.

"Danny, you scared me to death," she said. Danny grinned and said, "You're a good dancer."

"You saw me dancing?" Sam asked blushing.

"Yeah, you're really good," Danny said. Sam blushed even harder.

"Just leave so I can get changed," Sam said, "The ballroom is downstairs down the second hall on your right and it's the fifth door to the left." Danny looked at her with a confused face.

"Okay," he said, "But if I get lost, it's your fault."

"Ha ha," said Sam, "Now leave," she pushed him out of her room. It took Danny at least half an hour to find the room. Sam's mansion was HUGE. The ballroom was behind a pair of huge dark red doors. It was huge with gold pillars on the side. In the center of the ceiling was a huge chandelier with sparkling diamonds. The ceiling was painted with cherubs. The walls were a dark purple with elaborate periwinkle flowers. Danny waited a few minutes before Sam walked in wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, black sweatpants and purple ballet flats.

Danny had been right. The dancing was not that bad. Between the two of the, they were able to come up with something really cool, but still simple. And some parts she got to be really close to Danny or held in his arms or hold his hand. Either way, dancing with Danny was pretty fun.

**Whew, that was a long chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. What is Paulina Planning?

**I think I'm finally over my writers block for this story. Yay :) Anyway, thank for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

It was Monday morning at Casper High and Danny was a currently at his locker when Paulina came walking up to Danny.

"Hello Danny," she said with a huge smile.

"Hi Paulina," said Danny, searching his messy locker for his English textbook mumbling under his breath "Where is that stupid English textbook?"

"So Danny, I was wondering," said Paulina, leaning on the locker next to Danny's, "Are you sure you don't want to perform in the talent show with me?"

"I'm performing with Sam, you know that," said Danny, still searching for that darn English textbook, "And you and Dash are performing together anyway-WHERE IS THAT STUPID ENGLISH TEXTBOOK?!" Paulina gave a cute little giggle.

"You're right," she said, "I'm sure you and Sam will do great. And your English textbook is right here." Paulina reached into his locker, puling out a orange colored textbook then 'accidentally' dropping the book on the floor, scattering the lose notes stuffed into it.

"Oops, how clumsy of me," Paulina said, bending down to help Danny pick up the scattered papers.

"It's okay," said Danny, gathering the papers and sticking them back inside the textbook, "Anyway, I better get to math. See ya." Danny walked down the hall. When he was out of sight, Dash appeared behind Paulina.

"Did you get it?" Dash asked her. Paulina held up a page of Danny's notes that she managed to slip into her sleeve.

"Of course," said Paulina with an evil smile, "By this time tomorrow, Danny and Sam will hate each others guts, thus resulting in them not doing the talent show which means that the only two people that could possibly beat us in the talent show will no longer be a problem."

* * *

Danny met Sam at her locker after school. Actually, she was banging her head against her locker. 

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Today was the worst day ever," said Sam, who stopped banging her head on her locker, "I had a test in math, and English, a quiz in global, and my chemistry partner was out sick so I had to work with Paulina."

"Poor Sam," Danny said sympathetically, "Do you wanna go to Nasty Burger?"

"Please," Sam said. They began to leave when Sam asked, "Where's Tucker?"

"He's got a date with Valerie," said Danny. Sam's eyes widened.

"Him and Valerie are _dating_?" she said in shock.

"That was my reaction when he told me over the phone yesterday," Danny said. Danny and Sam eventually reached Nasty Burger. Danny ordered a double cheeseburger while Sam ordered a Tofu burger. They took a seat near the window.

"So, do you think we're ready for the talent show," Sam asked, taking a bite out of her Tofu burger, "It's in a couple of days."

"Of course we're ready," said Danny, "We're gonna kick butt!" Sam smiled.

"I have to admit, I am nervous though," said Sam, "I've never sung in front of a large group of people. Unless you count when I was six and sung at my parents Christmas party but got so nervous that I threw up on Uncle Joe. I definitely don't want a replay of that Christmas." Danny placed his hand over Sam's.

"You're gonna do great," Danny said, looking right into her eyes, "I know you will." Sam smiled.

"Well, I know we're gonna kick Paulina and Dash's butts," said Sam with a grin, "You should have heard her during chemistry. During the whole class all she could say was how her and Dash are gonna win the talent show. I can't wait to knock her down a few pegs."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "Maybe we can knock her down from snobby annoying to just plain annoying." Sam laughed.

"That would be nice," she said.

**Well, there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. All That For Nothing?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

Sam walked to her locker the next day humming cheerfully. She and Danny had been practicing their routine for the past couple of days and she was more than sure that they would win the talent show tomorrow. When she reached her locker, Sam noticed a folded white piece of paper sticking out of her locker.She plucked the peace of paper out and unfolded it, recognizing Danny's messy handwriting. The letter said:

_Dear Sam,_

_There's no easy way to say this, but I can't perform with you in the talent show tomorrow. See, the thing is, this morning Paulina invited me to Nasty Burger for breakfast this morning. And hanging out with her made me realize that I still love her. She's just amazing and beautiful and talented. Sam, I'm performing with Paulina in the talent show. I'm so sorry we worked so hard and now it's…well you know. Anyway, see you around school._

_Your friend (I hope I'm still your friend),_

_Danny_

Sam's cheerful attitude immediately disappeared as she read the letter. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped it into the ground. How could Danny _do _this? After all their hard work. After all the times they said they were gonna kick butt in the talent show. If the handwriting wasn't identical to Danny's Sam would of thought this was a trick. But there was no mistaking Danny's handwriting. Sam felt something wet run down her face. She brought a hand to her cheek and felt wetness. She was crying. Sam crumpled Danny's letter in her hand and leaned against her locker, punching it with her free hand. So all that work meant nothing? All their hours of practicing were for nothing? And what about that energy that she always felt when they were together? That unexplainable bond that they shared? Was she the only one that felt it? Sam sobbed as all these thoughts overwhelmed her. She didn't even hear the footsteps of someone coming to her locker.

"Sam," said a voice softly. Sam looked up to see Tucker looking at her, concern in his eye.

"Sam," Tucker said, hugging the sobbing girl, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sam just held out Danny's crumpled letter. Tucker took it in his hand, keeping one arm around Sam as she sobbed into his chest. As Tucker read the letter, he began to frown.

"This doesn't sound like Danny?" Tucker said.

"It's his handwriting," Sam sobbed, "I just can't believe he would do something like this. After all our hard work."

"That's the thing," said Tucker, "After all the hard work you two put into practicing the talent show, it's not like Danny to just drop out at the last minute."

"Well he did," said Sam. Tucker was about to speak when the bell for class rang.

"Look Sam, you go to class and I'll go talk to Danny, okay," Tucker said. Sam nodded, wiping her eyes and walked to his class, thinking over Danny's letter. Something wasn't right about it. Tucker had known Danny since kindergarten and there was no way that he would do something like this. Tucker tried to think of some reason why Danny would do something like this, but came up with nothing. Tucker remained in thought until he overheard voices around the corner. Voices that sounded like Paulina and Dash. Why were they speaking in quiet voices? Hmmm, it couldn't hurt to eavesdrop.

**Well, there's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. It's All Up to Tucker

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Tucker hide behind a trash can while listening in on Paulina and Dash's conversation.

"So did she find the note?" Dash asked.

"Of course," said Paulina, "I saw her reading it and crying. She really thinks Danny wrote that note."

"I didn't know you would forge handwriting so well," Dash complimented.

"All I needed was a bit of his handwriting to copy from," said Paulina with a satisfied smile, "And with the Goth girl mad at Danny, our competition is eliminated." Tuckers eyes widened. So Paulina wrote that note. So Danny was still performing with Sam in the talent show! But Sam didn't know it. Tucker tried to find Sam but-curse their schedules- they had no classes together, she wasn't at lunch and he couldn't find her after school. Tucker wished he could speak to Danny about this, but Danny had called him that morning saying that his parents insisted on taking him shopping for something to wear for the talent show. That conversation ended with Danny begging Tucker to save him. Tucker just chuckled and said, "Sorry dude, you're on your own."

Tucker rushed to Danny's house after school. He had to tell him what happened. Tucker knocked frantically on the door, which was answered by Mrs. Fenton.

"Hello Tucker," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," Tucker said, our of breath from running to the house "Is Danny home?"

"He's upstairs in his room," answered Mrs. Fenton. Tucker thanked her, rushed upstairs, and burst into Danny's room.

"Hey Tucker," said Danny, trying to tie his tie. He was already dressed for the talent show. He was wearing a white suit with matching shoes, an ice blue shirt and metallic light blue tie.

"Danny, there's trouble," Tucker panted. Running to someone's house then up their stairs takes a lot out of you.

"Ghost attack?" asked Danny. Tucker shook his head and told Danny about Paulina and Dash's plan and how Sam thought he wasn't performing with her in the talent show.

"We have to tell her the truth," Tucker finished.

"Danny, time to go to the talent show," his mother called upstairs.

"Tucker, go get Sam and tell her the truth," Danny instructed, his face suddenly serious, "And hurry, me and Sam go on in two hours."

"You don't expect me to run there, do you?" Tucker asked.

"Take my motor scooter," Danny said, finishing tying his tie.

"Well what are you gonna do if I don't get there in time?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"I'll have to do it by myself then," said Danny, "I'm not giving Paulina and Dash the satisfaction of winning by backing out. Just please find Sam."

"No problem dude," said Tucker. He went back downstairs and got Danny's motor scooter out of the garage and headed toward Sam's mansion. Stopping in front of her door, Tucker hopped off the scooter and knocked on the door, which was opened by Mr. Manson.

"Hello Mr. Manson," said Tucker, "Is Sam home."

"No, Samantha hasn't returned home yet," said Mr. Manson, "She should hurry home if she wants to get to the talent show on time." Tucker groaned.

"Do you know where she might be?" Tucker asked.

"She's probably still at school or something," said Mr. Manson. Realizing that Mr. Manson wouldn't be much helped, Tucker thanked him and jumped back onto the scooter in search of Sam. He rode around Amity Park for about an hour mumbling to his self "Where are you Sam?" He was in the town park, beginning to lose hope of finding Sam in time when he spotted a familiar person sitting against a large tree.

"SAM!" he shouted, racing toward her. Sam looked up to see Tucker making his way toward her.

"Sam," said Tucker once he reached her, "You have to some to the talent show." Sam frowned.

"I'm not gonna see Danny perform with Pa-"

"That was a trick," Tucker said, cutting Sam off, "Paulina forged that note. It wasn't really Danny who wrote that. Danny's at the talent show now waiting for you." A spark hope flashed in Sam's lavender eyes, the frown on her face disappearing.

"So me and Danny are still doing the show?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry to get there on time. You still need to get changed," said Tucker. Sam sat on the motor scooter behind Tucker and held onto him as he sped off.

**Will Tucker and Sam make it to the talent show in time? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	11. The Talent Show: The Performance

**Here's chapter 11! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the songs _Fabulous _or_ Everyday. _**

Danny stood backstage, waiting anxiously for Tucker and Sam to arrive. He and Sam were up next. Paulina and Dash were performing now and Danny could already hear the ending verse of _Fabulous_.

"Come on Tucker," he mumbled, "Where are you with Sam?"

"And up next," announced Mr. Lancer, "Are Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson singing _Everyday_,"

"Oh no," said Danny as he heard the cheering. Well it was time to face the music. Literally. Mr. Lancer came backstage, giving Danny the microphone."

"Where is Miss Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Ummm, she's here," Danny lied, "Somewhere. She'll be on stage in time." Mr. Lancer nodded and walked away. Danny stepped onto the stage as the opening notes of _Everyday _played. Taking a deep breath, Danny sang:

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

Danny was about to continue on to sing Sam's part. That was, until and angelic voice filled the auditorium singing:

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

Danny looked scanned the audience. Could that voice be…? Holding the microphone to his mouth, Danny continued to sing:

_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at_

A spotlight traveled into the audience, landing in the back row, where someone had just stood up. That someone was Sam. She began to walk down the aisle, toward the stage. She looked beautiful. Her black hair was down and curled. She was wearing shimmery light purple eye shadow and her usual purple lipstick. She was dressed in a sleeveless purple dress that reached just below her kneed with a black sash around the waist tied into a bow in the back and purple shoes with a wedge heel. Sam was also wearing a pair of dangling amethyst earrings and a silver necklace with an amethyst pendent. She was holding her own microphone in her hand. Danny could see Tucker in the back, flashing him a thumbs up. Danny smiled as he and Sam sung together:

_Because this moment's really all we have_

_Danny: Everyday of our lives_

_Sam: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Danny: Gonna run _

_Both: While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Danny: Everyday_

Sam walked up the stairs of the stage walking toward Danny:

_Both: From right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Sam: Take my hand_

Danny took Sam's hand in his, looking into her smiling face:

_Danny: Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_(Sam: Celebrate)_

_Both: Oh, everyday_

Sam hugged Danny tightly and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for doubting you." Danny smiled and as said, "It's okay. Now let's kick butt." Sam grinned as the next part of the song played and her and Danny did their dance routine: **(A/N: Just think of what Troy and Gabriella did during this song and that's more or less Danny and Sam's routine. Or just use your imagination :) **

_Sam: They say that you should follow_

_Danny: And chase down what you dream_

_Sam: But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_Danny: What does it really mean?_

_Sam: Oh, no matter where we're going_

_Danny: Oh yeah, it's starts from where we are_

_Sam: There's more to life _

_Both: When we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, _

_Sam: Wanna hold on tight_

_Both: Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Oh, everyday_

_Danny: From right now_

_Both: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we, will celebrate_

_Sam: Oh, everyday_

_Danny: We're taking it back_

_We're doing it here together_

_Sam: It's better like that_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever_

_Danny: We're not gonna lose_

_Both: 'Cause we get to choose_

_That's how it's gonna be_

Danny and Sam stopped dancing for a moment and looked into each others eyes while singing:

_Danny: Everyday, of our lives_

_Sam: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Danny: Gonna run, while we're young_

_Both: And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith_

And back to the dancing:

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, _

_(Sam: Gonna run)_

_Both: While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_(Danny: Oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Both: Everyday_

_(Danny: Everyday)_

_Both: From right now_

_(Danny: Right now)_

_Both: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Danny: Take my hand_

_Sam: Take my hand_

_Both: Together we, will celebrate_

_Everyday_

_Oh everyday_

_Sam: Oh, oh, everyday_

_Both: Oh, everyday_

_Sam: Oh, everyday_

_Both: Oh, everyday_

_Danny: Na, na, everyday_

_Both: Oh, everyday_

_Danny: Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Sam: I'm singing everyday_

_Both: Everyday_

_Danny: Everyday_

_Both: Everyday_

_Sam: Everyday_

_Both: Everyday_

_Danny: Everyday_

_Both: Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Danny: Everyday_

_Sam: Everyday_

_Danny: Yeah_

The applause was deafening.

"And the obvious winners!" announced Mr. Lancer, "Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson!"

**One more chapter to go! Please Review!**


	12. The Big Finale

**Here's the final chapter of **_**Sing What You Can't Say**_**. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**chedderandsourcreampotatochips**

**Princess of Danny Phantom**

**darknessofmyheart**

**Xxsoraxroxasx4evaxX**

**Miko in training**

**PrincessOfTheDigimon**

**Kagomehanyou800**

**inukag.lover19**

**Nazuna KuroTsuki**

**PunkMichPhantom**

**metluver**

**Amber-Phantom**

**NorahJones**

**TexasDreamer01**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**ashleyfanficwriter1993 **

**And anyone else that I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _What Time is It_.**

Danny and Sam stepped backstage and hugged each other, saying at the same time "YOU WERE AMAZING!"

"I almost thought you weren't coming," Danny said, hugging Sam tightly, still amazed at what happened.

"I'm glad I did come," said Sam pushing away from Danny just far enough to see his face. They stood there for a moment in silence, looking at each other. Danny was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful," he said. Sam blushed.

"Thanks," she said, "You look nice too." Danny grinned at her, realizing that he was still holding Sam in his arms and a light pink blush still stained Sam's face. Neither of them knew who moved first, but the next thing they knew their lips touched in a soft kiss and the rest of the world melted away. They didn't even hear the complaining of Paulina learning that she had lost the talent show. The parted looking into each other's eyes.

"Whoa," they said at the same time.

"Did we just kiss or did I imagine that?" Danny asked.

"I must have been imagining the same thing then," said Sam.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Danny said.

"Sure," said Sam curiously.

"What you would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Sam smiled and answered, "I would say I would love to."

"So would you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked with a hopeful smile. Sam leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question?" Danny grinned and said, "Maybe, I may need some more convincing." Sam grinned and pulled Danny in for a deep kiss.

"Danny, Sam, the crowd- oops, didn't realize I was interrupting," said Valerie, interrupting the couple. Danny and Sam immediately broke apart.

"I just wanted to say that the crowd loved you," said Valerie. Tucker come running behind her.

"Danny, Sam, do you know that they're shouting for an encore out there?" Tucker said. Danny and Sam looked at each other then back at Tucker.

"Seriously?" said Sam.

"Seriously," said Tucker. Danny and Sam looked at each other again.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," said Danny. Then he whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam grinned and said, "That's a good idea. Especially since today is the last day of school." The two of them stepped back onto the stage, greeted by cheers. Danny asked Mr. Lancer to change the song. Once the song started, Danny and Sam began to sing:

_Both: Whoooooooo_

_Come on_

_Whoo_

_Ooooooh_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_  
It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

Party time!

That's right 

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_  
The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out_

_Scream and shout!_

_Danny: Finally summer's here_

_Good to be chilling out_

_I'm off the clock_

_The pressures off_

_Now my girl's what it's all about_

_Sam: Ready for some sunshine_

_For my heart to take a chance_

_(Danny: Oh yeah)_

_Sam: I'm here to stay_

_Not moving no way_

_Ready for a summer romance_

_Both: Everybody ready, going crazy_

_Yeah, we're out_

_Come on and let me here you say it now_

_Right now_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_  
It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

Party time!

That's right 

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_  
The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out_

_Scream and shout!_

_Sam: Goodbye to rules_

_No summer school_

_I'm free to shop till I drop_

_Danny: Take an education vacation_

_Both: And the party never has to stop_

_Sam: We've got things to do_

_We'll see you soon_

_Danny: And we're really gonna miss you all_

_Sam: Good-bye to you and you_

_Danny: And you and you_

_Both: Bye-bye, until next fall_

_(Sam: Bye-bye)_

_Both: Everybody ready, going crazy_

_Yeah, we're out_

_Come on and let me here you say it now _

_Right now_

_Danny: What time is it?_

_Both: Summer time!_

_  
It's our vacation_

_Sam: What time is it?_

Both: Party time!

That's right 

_Say it loud_

_Danny: What time is it?_

_  
The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation_

_Sam: What time is it?_

_Both: Summer time!_

_Schools out_

_Scream and shout!_

_No more waking up at 6 am_

'_Cause now our time is all our own_

_Enough already we're waiting come on let's go_

_Go out of control_

_Danny: Come on_

_Both: School pride, let's show it_

_(Sam: Show it)_

_Both: We're champions and we know it_

_(Danny: Know it)_

_Both: Ravens, yeah, are the best, yeah_

_Red, white and gold_

_When it's time to win we do it_

_(Sam: Do it)_

_Both: We're number one, we proved it_

_(Danny: Proved it)_

_Both: Let's live it up, yeah_

_Party down_

_That's what the summer's all about_

_What time is it?_

_  
Sam: Summer time is finally here_

_(Danny: Yeah)_

_Both: Let's celebrate_

_Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_Schools out_

_We can sleep as late as we want to_

_It's our time_

_Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_What time is it?_

_It's summer time_

_We be loving it _

_Come on and say it again now_

_What time is it?_

_  
It's party time _

_(Sam: Party time)_

_Both: Let's go and have the time of our lives_

_Let's go_

_Yeah_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_  
It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

Party time!

That's right 

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_  
The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out_

_Scream and shout!_

The auditorium exploded in the applause. Sam and Danny took a bow before going back stage.

"You two rocked!" said Tucker.

"Thanks Tuck," said Danny, "Sam, can I talk to you in private?" Sam nodded, following Danny into the deserted hallway.

"Do what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked. Danny pulled Sam into a kiss.

"I believe we were around here when we were interrupted," said Danny. Sam smiled and kissed him. And suddenly, Sam was glad that she had entered the talent show. Sometimes, you've just gotta sing what you can't say.

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed _Sing What You Can't Say_! Please Review!**


End file.
